1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for analyzing simulated operation of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Today operation of a computer is, from time to time, simulated. Such may be the case, for example, when a computer program originally designed for execution by one type of processor is desired to be executed by another type of processor. Such simulation presently requires a great amount of computer processing overhead and computer resources. Further, user requirements for performance of such are becoming more difficult to achieve. In some instances, analysis of the simulation may be helpful to improve the simulated software or the simulation software itself. Such analysis however is currently inefficient and greatly impacts performance of the simulation itself.